The present invention is generally related to a mounting technique of sliding doors of vehicles such as for example a sliding door of a van or minivan. Vehicles with sliding doors and mechanism for mounting such doors are known in the art.
DE 24 48 462 B1 (also published as GB1458939A) describes a sliding door with a central guide rail, where the path of movement of the sliding door is substantially straight and directed outwardly.
DE 101 30 313 A1 (also published as U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,374B1) shows a very complex mounting system with a bottom track, a top track and a central track.
DE 10 2009 011 859 A1 (also published as US2009230724A1) shows a vehicle sliding door mounted to a primary and secondary track via a door bracket which is pivotally mounted to be oriented in parallel to the vehicle.
DE 10 2009 058 583 A1 describes a sliding door having a guide rail, where a sliding carriage is mounted longitudinally on the guide rail. The sliding carriage is connected to a vehicle body through multiple joints. A guide track unit is formed by two guide tracks, where the latter guide track is pre-stressed opposite the former guide track in an elastic manner.
DE 60 2004 001 423 T2 (also published as US2011146161A1) describes a sliding door for a vehicle including a guide rail, a sliding carriage and a guide pin.
EP 0 612 637 A1 describes a sliding door for a driver's cab of a lorry, which door is mounted and guided by means of two vehicle-side guide rails and door-side rolling and sliding elements which run therein and exclusively guided by means of one guide rail arranged on the outside of the vehicle.